Soundwave
Soundwave (サウンドウェーブ, Saundowēbu) is the head of Communications and Surveillance, who specializes in sonic interference, for Megatron and his Decepticons. Soundwave is very skilled in combat and will not hesitate to finish off his opponents. Soundwave and his ever-growing legion of Mini-Con Deployers, will do whatever it takes to accomplish their assigned mission. Soundwave is capable of using Ground Bridges to his advantage, which is useful at times when he needed them. "Soundwave superior, Autobots inferior." :—Soundwave. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Frank Welker (English), Issei Masamune (Japanese), Albert Augier (French), Toni Orlandi (Italian), Michael Rüth (German), Miroslav Bijelić (Serbian), Alejandro Abdalah (Latin American) Biography Appearance Robot Mode Aside from Shockwave, Soundwave is the spookiest of the Decepticons. Alternate Mode His vehicle mode on Cybertron has been a cybertronian truck, when arriving to Earth he adapts the Earth vehicle mode of a big loudspeaker-equipped Scion xB. *Hair Color: N/A *Eye Color: Red *Height: Not Known (Human-sized) *Weight: Not Known Attributes Gallery File:Soundwave_vehicle_tfa_totfp_by_unirizz.png|Soundwave's Earth vehicle mode. Background Personality Up until his capture, Soundwave's most defining characteristic, aside from his apparent lack of what most would consider an actual face, was his total, and unsettling silence; he could speak but chose not to a testament to his evident skill with keeping secrets. His equally defining characteristic was his unquestionable loyalty and devotion to Megatron, who in turn trusted Soundwave fully and completely, possibly more so than any of his other minions and showing him considerable favor. His loyalty drove Soundwave to maintain a constant vigilance for any potential conspiracies against his master and alert him of the would-be traitors. Megatron even asked Soundwave to remind him of Airachnid's trustworthiness (which Soundwave willingly obliged by replaying a recording of Airachnid declaring her belief in the need to consider a future without Megatron). Soundwave himself apparently did not trust any of his fellow Decepticons, particularly Starscream and Airachnid, keeping a constant watch on the former (who continuously plotted to take over leadership of the Decepticons) and later enlightening Megatron that Airachnid was not to be trusted. Soundwave diligently followed his orders without question or hesitation, and often succeeded in all his efforts, rewarding him with praise and further trust and favor from Megatron. As long as Soundwave is around, Megatron has nothing to fear, and Megatron is well aware of that fact. It's not just loyalty to Megatron that makes Soundwave such an effective soldier, however. He is a skilled fighter, being that he was second only to Megatron in the gladiatorial arena of Kaon. He is concise and pragmatic in all of his endeavors. This makes him one of the best hunters on Cybertron. If he doesn't personally harm anyone during an outing, it cannot be considered an act of mercy or decency. It is simply not a part of his mission and not worth considering. Primus help those unfortunate souls who are in the way or are his mission, as he will almost certainly find them and it will not be a pleasant experience when he catches his target, as Ratchet found out. After being blasted down by the Autobots, he was captured by the Autobots and taken to their base for interrogation. Soundwave continuously gave them a run-around, refusing to cooperate or spill any information, mocking them and even using a sonic pulse when he was threatened with "less civil forms of interrogation". Only when Ratchet threatened to "open up" Soundwave and look at his drives did Soundwave take drastic measures in erasing his drives of sensitive data. He then crashed his own drives, fully preventing the Autobots from interrogating him further. However, these drastic measures show the full-extent of Soundwave's complete devotion to Megatron and the Decepticon cause, that he is willing to risk his own destruction if it means his last act is for the benefit of his master. Relationships Friends/Allies *Decepticons **Megatron **Shockwave **Blitzwing **Lugnut *Deathstroke Family Neutral *Starscream Rivals *Blaster Enemies *Autobots *Teen Titans **Robin **Starfire **Raven **Cyborg **Beast Boy Abilities & Powers Powers Abilities Strength level Weakness Equipment Weapons Transportation Gallery History Synopsis See also External links *Soundwave Wikipedia *Soundwave Transformers Database Notes & Trivia *... Category:Cybertronians Category:Male-Bots Category:Villains Category:Decepticons Category:Planet Cybertron Individuals Category:DC Universe Characters